


Persiana Américana

by enby__alexf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shibari, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enby__alexf/pseuds/enby__alexf
Summary: Harry siempre ha tenido una fijación por acosar a Draco Malfoy, pero cuando se muda frente a él y ve como de fácil puede ser espiar a Draco, se vuelve un acosador profesional.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Past Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley - Relationship
Kudos: 59





	Persiana Américana

**Author's Note:**

> Este relato esta medio inspirado en la canción de Soda Stereo, Persiana Americana. Tiene un dos letras del (BD)SM y aunque es muy light quiero que lo tengan en mente antes de leer. Disfruten a lectura y por favor, déjenme comentarios de como les pareció, no saben lo feliz que me haría.

**_Yo te prefiero; fuera de foco, inalcanzable, ¡Hey!_ **

**_Yo te prefiero; irreversible, casi intocable, ¡Hey!_ **

**_Tus ropas caen lentamente, soy un espía, un espectador_ **

**_Y el ventilador desgarrándote, sé que te excita pensar hasta donde llegaré_ **

Cuando Harry llegó a su departamento, lo primero que hizo fue abrir su cortina. Se había mudado allí hacía menos de cuatro meses y medio, pero ya se sentía como una eternidad, no había mucho en su departamento, era pequeño y funcional. Harry se sentía tranquilo allí después de haber vivido en un lugar tan enorme como Grimmauld Place por tanto tiempo. Harry nunca dejaba que nadie le visitara en su departamento, era su lugar secreto.

A Hermione nunca le gustó el departamento, siempre estaba quejándose que era pequeño y hacía demasiado calor en verano. Solo había una habitación, un pequeño salón, la cocina y el baño. Tenía sólo 45 metros cuadrados, pero era perfecto para Harry. 

Lo más interesante de todo su departamento era que las paredes estaban llenas de fotos de Draco Malfoy.

Bien, la verdad, Harry nunca pensó en mudarse de Grimmauld Place, vivía bien allí pero cuando tuvo que buscar un lugar cerca de las oficinas para quedarse cuando tuviera mucho trabajo, en su travesía se encontró que Draco Malfoy vivía en el Londres muggle, exactamente frente al departamento de Harry. 

Harry estaba viendo departamentos o habitaciones donde pudiera dormir de vez en cuando, el hombre que le estaba ayudando era un afroamericano de unos 50 años de edad extremadamente amable y paciente con él, estaban caminando por mañana, cuando vio a Draco Malfoy entrar en un edificio.

Y Harry nunca iba a perder la costumbre de seguirlo, pero ahora con sus instintos mejorados de auror era más difícil que lo descubriera. Había sido casi tranquilizante hacer algo que siempre había hecho: acosar a Draco Malfoy.

Harry había visto que detrás del edificio de Malfoy había en realidad, un pequeño complejo de apartamentos, con grandes ventanas y no sabe qué fuerza natural había actuado allí, porque el que daba justo a la ventana enorme del departamento de Malfoy, estaba libre. Harry habló con Mike, el muggle que le ayudaba y entre ambos consiguieron un precio razonable por ese departamento.

Más tarde, lo que había empezado como recordar cosas de su adolescencia se había convertido en otra cosa muy diferente. 

Harry tenía conocimiento de que le gustaban los chicos, había tenido un desagradable incidente con Charlie Weasley que hacía que ya ninguna reunión fuera cómoda, porque Ginny y Charlie siempre se estaban peleando entre ellos por la atención de Harry. Pero lo que le paso con Draco había sido otro nivel. Al principio si había sido accidental, había visto a Malfoy tomando té y _riendo_ con su madre por la ventana. Desde ahí había sido su punto de no retorno. 

Cuando se dio cuenta que podría guardar esos recuerdos con una cámara muggle, se volvió otro tipo de hobby extraño y perturbador del que Harry no estaba orgulloso. Tenía lentes diferentes para cada ocasión, que siempre enfocan mucho mejor de lo que podían los ojos miopes de Harry. Al principio había guardado las fotos en cuadernos por miedo a que alguien lo viera, sin embargo, nadie lo visitaba nunca ¿Por qué esconderse dentro de su propio departamento?

Había fotos regadas por todas partes, de Malfoy bostezando, de Malfoy durmiendo en la sala (que era donde daba la ventana, podía ver la sala y la cocina), viendo televisión muggle, hablando con Blaise Zabini y muchas más cosas mundanas.

Sin embargo, eso no era ni de cerca lo más alarmante, no señor. 

Harry se quitó la túnica de auror dejándola en el perchero que tenía al lado de la puerta, se dirigió a la cocina a comer las sobras del risotto que había preparado el día anterior, mientras se servía vio como las luces del departamento de Malfoy se encendían. Harry se sentó en el sofá que tenía frente a la ventana y hechizo la ventana para que se viera solo su sala sin nadie dentro, se acomodó para ver el show.

Malfoy siempre fue muy recatado dentro de su departamento, lo cual era curioso porque Harry solía andar desnudo todo el rato. Pero un día simplemente, se había empezado a quitar el traje muggle en la sala y Harry casi se desmaya.

Desde entonces era algo común. 

Harry lo ve quitarse la chaqueta con movimientos gráciles mientras come de su risotto, debajo tiene una camisa de manga larga color blanco. Lo ve mascullar, luce enojado, seguramente uno de sus casos como abogado mágico había ido mal, Harry apartó su plato y acomoda la cámara. Malfoy se quita la corbata de color azul oscuro movimientos precisos, Harry retiene el aliento, queriendo que hoy fuera uno de esos días donde Malfoy se acostaba en su sofá solo en su costosa ropa interior. 

El rubio está de pie de frente a la ventana, observando la noche cuando empieza a desabotonar su camisa con movimientos lentos, eso es a lo que Harry le llama el _show,_ siempre era tan parsimonioso quitándose la ropa que la ansiedad tenia a Harry casi saltando por de la ventana. 

Harry ve como la camisa le resbala por los hombros y se asegura de tomar muchas fotos, que retraten la sensualidad que siente Harry al verlo, Malfoy tiene un cuerpo que parece tallado por los mismos dioses, tenía el abdomen marcado y una delicada pelusa rubia le bajaba del ombligo hasta dentro de sus pantalones. Las cicatrices pálidas que le daban un aire etéreo que hacía que Harry quisiera lamerlas. 

Cuando Malfoy deja caer la camisa al piso (al fin) y empieza a desabrochar el pantalón, Harry suspira temblorosamente, esa era una noche de ver a Malfoy nada más en su ropa interior. Harry se pregunta seriamente si Malfoy es un exhibicionista. Por la manera casi pornográfica que deslizaba los pantalones por sus muslos, casi llevándose su ropa interior con él, no es de alguien tímido. Harry olvida por completo su comida, mientras una erección se forma en los jeans que siempre usa debajo del uniforme. 

Y luego pasa algo que no había pasado antes, Malfoy se sienta en el piso, a los pies de su sofá y se quita la ropa interior. Harry quiere morir cuando ve que el rubio se está acariciando una erección.

Se olvida de la cámara y él también se saca la erección que le pulsa.

Se entretiene viéndolo sudar y arquearse en la alfombra, la boca de este se mueve, pero Harry no puede escucharlo, el cabello se le pega a la frente y Harry ve con los ojos muy abiertos como este busca su varita y se empieza a lubricarse a sí mismo, metiéndose el dedo índice de la mano derecha. Harry siente que puede correrse solo viendo eso.

Tras unos pocos segundos (muy pocos, sinceramente, pero estaba solo, ¿a quién demonios le importa?) se corre en su mano y jadea, para observar cómo cada vez Malfoy se acaricia con más fuerza. Harry le saca una foto que seguramente usará para después. 

**_Es difícil de creer, creo que nunca lo podré saber_ **

**_Sólo así yo te veré, a través de mi persiana americana_ **

**_Es una condena agradable, el instante previo, ¡oh!._ **

Harry está en su oficina cuando Malfoy entra, como es habitual los jueves en la mañana, con una mirada de mal humor. Harry le da una mirada, y levanta los hombros porque sabe que este hablara cuando se siente preparado para despotricar. Le da un sorbo a su café y sigue revisando el montón de papeles que hay en su oficina.

“Odio arreglar tus malditos problemas, Potter” dice por fin.

Harry no lo mira, mantiene su mente en blanco, no está seguro que, si lo de Malfoy siendo bueno con la Legeremancia era cierto, pero no iba a arriesgarse.

“Es tu trabajo” le responde.

Esa era la misma conversación desde que Harry se había convertido en jefe de los aurores a la corta edad de 22 años.

“Voy a renunciar” sentencia.

Harry le da una mirada antes de poner la cabeza entre las manos y suspirar, sabe que nunca conseguirá a un mejor abogado, la mayoría de ellos no le llegaban a los talones a Malfoy, pero si eso hacía que este dejara de quejarse cada jueves por la mañana y tuviera que torturar a Harry con ese (horrible) traje muggle, entonces Harry estaría feliz de que renunciara. 

“Hazlo” le dice, con voz ahogada. 

Lo mira entre sus dedos, y lo encuentra con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados frente al pecho.

“No era a lo que quería llegar” le dice el rubio.

Harry pone los ojos en blanco.

“Hemos tenido esta conversación por dos años, Malfoy. No sé qué quieres que te diga” le dice con un suspiro cansado.

“Yo creo que necesitas coger” sentencia el rubio.

Harry se atraganta con el trago de café que estaba bebiendo y le da una mirada escandalizada, mira hacia la puerta abierta. Joder, no quería ser acusado de acosador sexual y abusador de su poder, y mucho menos si era manos de _su_ propio abogado. Bueno lo de acosador era rebatible, pero nadie tenía porqué saberlo.

“¿De qué mierda estás hablando?” le dice Harry.

Malfoy da un suspiro dramático de esos que da siempre que va a darle una de esas charlas ridículas a Harry. _Querido Merlín, sácame de aquí._

“Es que siempre eres tan amargado y tan mandón. Desde que trabajo aquí nunca he escuchado que tienes una pareja Potter, necesitas soltar tensión”

_Por supuesto, porque tener autoridad me hace un mal cogido._

“La última persona con la que quiero hablar de mi vida sexual eres tú, Malfoy” le dice. 

Le ofrece da la vuelta al documento que actualmente estaba revisando y señala con la pluma que tiene en la mano, para que Malfoy deje de hacer lo que siempre hace y se ponga a malditamente trabajar.

“Necesitamos apoyo en ese caso, sé que no has terminado con el otro, pero unos magos imbéciles decidieron que era buena idea hacer un circo con sus habilidades mágicas” le dice, pero ve que Malfoy no le está prestando atención “Bien, si no quieres trabajar entonces sal de mi oficina, porque yo si estoy ocupado” sentencia, dándole una mirada molesta. 

Malfoy pone los ojos en blanco y le arrebata la carpeta. Sin embargo, eso no hace que deje de hablar _(¿Qué debo hacer para que este imbécil deje de hablar?)_

“Apuesto que te va lo kinky ¿Qué clase de cosas sucias te gustan para que sea difícil conseguir una pareja?” dice el rubio distraídamente mientras ojea la carpeta. 

Harry pone los ojos en blanco.

“¿Qué clase de cosas sucias te gustan _a ti_ para no conseguir una pareja?” contraataca.

Malfoy se ríe de forma burlona. 

“No soy de parejas, Potter. Yo _cojo_ y muy seguido” le informa.

Harry quiere reírse y decirle que sabe que no es así. Porque vive frente a él y se sabe su horario a la perfección, sabe que nunca ha llevado a nadie a su departamento.

“Demasiada información, Malfoy. No es algo que quiera saber mientras sea fuera de los horarios de trabajo” le dice mientras empieza a llenar un documento.

“Eres tan _aburrido”_ se queja por lo bajo. 

“Amarro a las personas a mi cama y tengo fustas” dice Harry de manera casual.

Bueno, eso no es _cierto,_ cierto, porque Harry no había tenido una pareja seria nunca. Y Harry solo tenía contacto con esa clase de cosas con su clase de bondage de los sábados (y cuando hablaba con Charlie). Pero le gusta mentirle a Malfoy y llevarle la contraria y si eso implica hablar de las _cosas_ de Harry, pues Harry lo haría. Harry levanta la mirada del papel para encontrar a Malfoy con la boca abierta y las mejillas llameando.

Sin poder evitarlo Harry suelta una carcajada. 

“Tu cara Malfoy” dice entre risas “Oh Merlín, tu cara”

“¿Era… era una broma?” pregunta el rubio, con gesto enojado.

Harry se recompone y le lanza un hechizo a su café para que este vuelva a calentarse.

“No te lo diré, ve a meterte en las sabanas de otras personas” le dice Harry

Malfoy le frunce el ceño, y al final pone esa mirada coqueta que Harry tanto odia, porque sabe que se la pone a cualquier persona, y Harry odia su coqueteo descarado, más que nada porque quisiera que le coqueteara de verdad.

“¿No…no vas a dejarme meterme en tus sábanas?” le pregunta y se muerde el labio.

Harry le frunce el ceño, verdaderamente ofendido y enojado con este hombre.

“No, ahora, fuera de mi oficina” le dice y le hace un gesto con la mano.

“Eres un mal cogido” le dice Malfoy de forma despectiva.

“Seguro” le responde Harry de forma distraída, porque no le importa, de verdad que no.

**_Es como un desgaste, una necesidad_ **

**_Más que un deseo, ¡oh!_ **

**_Estamos al borde de la cornisa, casi a punto de caer_ **

**_No sientes miedo, sigues sonriendo_ **

**_Sé que te excita pensar hasta donde llegaré_ **

Harry está trabajando en unos archivos en su departamento frente a la ventana, Malfoy no había llegado, pero muchas veces era así a partir del jueves, porque probablemente este salía de fiesta o algo parecido. Verlo borracho es más entretenido que verlo sobrio, así que Harry nunca se queja. 

Cuando las luces se prenden Harry observa con incredulidad como Malfoy entra con un chico detrás de él. Oh joder, sí. Espera que no se vayan a la habitación porque ver eso podría ser muy entretenido.

Ambos entran al departamento de Malfoy entre besos y empujones, Harry alarga la mano para coger su cámara y fotografiar ese momento insólito. El chico es más bajo que el rubio, pero bastante más fornido, de cabello rubio arenoso y que viste de la forma que haría un muggle para ir a un bar y Harry se pregunta vagamente si es que Malfoy está tan desesperado que ha decidido acostarse con un muggle.

Toma fotos de como Malfoy arroja al chico al sillón de forma agresiva, el rubio tiene el rostro sonrojado y los labios hinchados y se ve tan guapo que Harry quiere morir. 

Deja la cámara de lado para simplemente ponerse a _disfrutar._ Malfoy se sube al regazo del chico y se quita la corbata, para sorpresa de Harry le coge las muñecas al chico y se las amarra sobre la cabeza _(Merlín se apiade de mi alma),_ se mece sobre él de forma obscena hasta que el chico le dice algo y Malfoy parece sonreírle antes de empezar a desvestirse de forma lenta. 

Harry suspira entrecortadamente. Siempre supo que el voyeurismo era lo suyo, pero esto es otro nivel.

Se quita la camisa y empieza a desabotonar el pantalón del otro chico, Malfoy se arrodilla entre las piernas del desconocido y empieza a hacerle una mamada de campeonato. Harry suspira y antes de siquiera pensarlo se está masturbando mientras ve como el chico musculoso se deshace en gemidos mientras Malfoy desliza su lengua por sus bolas, le está haciendo una de esas mamadas húmedas y vulgares. 

El chico dice algo, mientras lucha con la corbata que tiene en las muñecas, logra soltarse de alguna manera y coge del cabello a Malfoy. 

Es como si un botón se hubiera apagado, Malfoy se aleja y le frunce el ceño, toda su sensualidad se ha ido para dejar paso a su actitud de hijo de puta. Le grita al chico que parece disculparse pero Malfoy vuelve a gritarle y señala la puerta. Harry ve con asombro como el chico se sube los pantalones y se va con los hombros encorvados. 

Malfoy se sienta en el sofá y se enfurruña, con los brazos cruzados y el gesto que siempre hacía cuando estaba en medio un berrinche. 

Así que Malfoy era un chico de control.

Antes de que Harry lo piense bien, se estira y escribe una nota. Porque es impulsivo, porque recuerda que en realidad no es el que _amarra_ sino al que _amarran_ en sus fantasías ¿Qué tiene que perder? Nada.

_Hola, Charlie._

_¿Puedes ir mañana a mi oficina?_

_Necesito que me digas que hacer con algo_

_Harry._

**_Es difícil de creer, creo que nunca lo podré saber_ **

**_Sólo así yo te veré, a través de mi persiana americana, ¡He! ¡Uhu!_ **

**_Yo te veré_ **

**_Tus ropas caen lentamente, soy un espía, un espectador_ **

**_Y el ventilador desgarrándote, sé que te excita pensar hasta donde llegaré_ **

Ron entra a la oficina de Harry y se deja caer pesadamente en la silla frente a él. Harry sabe lo que viene a continuación antes de siquiera escuchar lo que va a decir Ron. Porque es la misma conversación que tienen desde hace un año y medio. 

“Mi vida sexual es una mierda” se queja el pelirrojo.

Harry toma de su café helado, y mira a Ron fijamente, preguntándose si ese era el castigo que le daban por espiar a Malfoy. Porque, Merlín, lo que menos quería escuchar era como la vida sexual de sus dos mejores amigos se estaba yendo en picada.

“¿Ya le propusiste lo que te dije?” pregunta Harry.

Sabes que Ron no lo ha hecho.

“No” se queja “¿Cómo hacerlo? No soy parecido a Charlie, Harry.”

Harry aparta sus documentos y mira a Ron fijamente. Bueno, era cierto que Harry no le había dado el mejor consejo según sus personalidades. Pero, de todas formas, lo que podía hacer la relación de dominación en la cama era revivir hasta la vida sexual más muerta.

“¿Por lo menos los han conversado?” Ron niega y Harry suspira “¿Le has dicho que estas sintiendo que pierdes la “llama”?” le pregunta.

Ron niega y entierra la cabeza entre las manos quejándose por lo bajo. Tiene el uniforme de auror desordenado como siempre, Ron se había quedado en el campo, porque era lo suyo. Harry raramente iba a campo, porque no le gustaba y solo iba cuando era muy serio y sabía que los aurores iban a necesitar de su poder.

“Deberías hablarlo con Hermione” le dice a Ron.

“¿Cómo quieres que le diga?” pregunta de manera brusca “Oh, Hermione, amor, no es por nada, pero cada vez siento que nuestra vida sexual es lo que va a hacer que tengamos que cancelar el compromiso porque desde que mi mejor amigo me habló de bondage todo me aburre” dice con una voz agua.

Harry se ríe, bueno, Ron tenía un punto.

“Yo no te hable del bondage” se defiende Harry.

Ron lo mira y pone los ojos en blanco.

“Cierto, yo te _encontré_ amarrado a la cama de mi hermano” le dice, acusatoriamente.

Harry suelta una carcajada, ese era uno de los motivos del porque lo de Charlie y él nunca había prosperado, los Weasley eran demasiado unidos y nunca les dejaban espacio para hacer toda clase de cosas sucias. 

“Nadie te mandó a entrar sin tocar” le dice, de manera casual. 

“Que hijo de puta eres, arruinas mi vida sexual y dices que es mi culpa por entrar a mi propia casa como me da la gana” Ron lo señala con un dedo acusador. 

Harry le sonreí macabramente.

“Ronnie, ¿te das cuenta que si no hablas con ella te vas casar con alguien que te aburre en la cama?” le dice “Eso solo te llevara a una infidelidad, y amigo entre eso y que ella se escandalice prefiero lo segundo”

Ron suspira y asiente.

“Además” continúa Harry “Oí que Zabini fue encontrado en su oficina amarrado al escritorio y siendo follado por Finnigan” dice de manera casual.

Sabe lo que tiene su mejor amigo por la serpiente, lo había pillado más de una vez mirándole el culo en las pocas veces que el ministerio de protección a las criaturas mágicas, y, por ende, con Zabini, trabajaba con la división de aurores.

Ese comentario hace que Ron se sonroje de forma escandalosa, Harry le da una sonrisa mientras toma de su café. 

“No soy gay” declara.

“Yo tampoco” dice Harry “Yo solo disfruto con quien me da la gana y cuando me da la gana”

Ron pone los ojos en blanco.

“¿Cuándo fue la última vez que cogiste?” le pregunta, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Harry pone los ojos en blanco.

“Ayer por la noche Ronnie. Me amarraron a mi cama” le dice burlonamente “¿Y tú? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que cogiste?”

Ron se sonroja hasta las orejas y Harry le da una mirada divertida. Burlarse de su mejor amigo es uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, está justo detrás de acosar a Malfoy, insular a Malfoy y aprender a hacer trucos con cuerdas en su cuerpo. 

“Seis meses” susurra.

Harry abre los ojos por completo, sabía que lo de su mejor amigo era verdad, pero nunca pensó cuán serio era.

“Joder, Ron” le dice “Se te va a caer la polla de la abstinencia” Harry suspira “ _Tienes_ que hablar con ella, están comprometidos Ron y si siguen así se van a divorciar antes del primer aniversario”

Ron suspira.

“Pero la amo” dice.

A Harry se le encoge el estómago, él no sabía que decir, nunca en su vida se había enamorado (¿Acosar a Malfoy cuenta?) y siempre se le había hecho muy difícil entender la clase de relación que tenían sus dos mejores amigos. Siempre los había envidiado, pero Harry no era una persona normal, tenía fetiches extraños, le gustaba ver a sus parejas _coger_ con alguien más, las personas simplemente no tomaban a Harry en serio. 

“Lo sé” le dice Harry “Pero, como me dijo Ginny, a veces el amor no es suficiente si ninguno de los dos está en la misma página”

Ron suspira y se levanta, luce más decaído que cuando había entrado allí y Harry se siente triste, no quiere ver a sus mejores amigos rompiendo, pero siempre era mejor hablarlo y que todo se fuera al carajo, que callarse y que las cosas fueran más dolorosas para los dos. 

“Gracias, hermano” suspira “Te quiero”

Harry le da una sonrisa cariñosa.

“Y yo a ti Ronnie”

Harry se envuelve en su trabajo después, no sabe a qué hora vendrá Charlie, pero quiere terminar lo que más pudiera para no sentirse acosado por su trabajo mientras está con Charlie. Exactamente una hora y media después de que Ron se fuera, Charlie Weasley aparece en la puerta de su oficina. 

Tiene una de esas capas a prueba de fuego que le quedaba divinamente, el cabello pelirrojo recogido en una coleta baja y una barba de dos días. Cada día se parece mucho más a Bill y Harry no puede estar más feliz.

“Hola, Harry” le dice con una sonrisa.

“Hola Charlie” le dice, distraídamente, disimulando sus temblores mientras firma algo “Cierra la puerta, por favor”

Harry ve justo en el momento en el que Charlie cae en cuenta _que es_ lo que hace aquí. Le da una sonrisa burlona y se apoya en la puerta con los brazos cruzados. 

“¿Eso es lo que quieres, lindo?” pregunta en voz baja. 

Harry traga saliva. Le encantaba cuando alguien era domínate con él, porque siempre tener el control era agotador.

“No sé de qué hablas” dice casualmente.

“Mentiroso” le sisea el pelirrojo “Ven aquí” ordena

Harry lo hace, casi sin pensarlo se levanta y camina hasta Charlie. Este le coge la barbilla y hace que ladee la cabeza para que pueda prendarse al cuello de este y dejar marcas, Harry suspira, pero no se atreve a tocarlo, porque esas eran las reglas.

“Hoy voy a cogerme al director de los aurores” susurra Charlie contra su piel “Y todo el mundo va saberlo en cuando te mire”

Harry suspira, y cierra los ojos. Oh joder, como había extrañado eso.

“¿Sabes” empieza Charlie “que tengo que castigarte por no haberme llamado antes?”

Harry lloriquea y asiente cuando los dientes de Charle se clavan en la base de su cuello.

“Bien” Charlie se separa de él “Siéntate sobre el escritorio” 

Harry lo hace, sentándose sobre el montón de papeles que tiene, Charlie se mete entre sus piernas y le agarra los muslos para jalarlo hacia él hasta que Harry está precariamente sentando sobre el escritorio. 

“Manos en la espalda” ordena.

Harry lo hace y cuando Charlie chasquea los dedos (porque obviamente alguien que trabaja con dragones debe saber invocar una cuerda rápido) una cuerda aparece y Charlie hace uno de esos nudos imposibles que hacía en unos segundos. La cuerda llega hasta sus antebrazos, Harry ya se encuentra temblando de la anticipación. 

“Mírame” ordena Charlie, Harry obedece “Voy a follarte sobre tu escritorio de súper auror” susurra y mordisquea la mandíbula “Tendrás que estar muy callado porque no pondré un hechizo silenciador”

Harry suspira y envuelve sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Charlie. Este tararea un acuerdo y empieza a deslizar los botones de la túnica de Harry tortuosamente lento mientras se mece contra Harry, enterrando su erección en la de Harry. Sigue dejando un camino de marcas alrededor de su cuello. 

Y es entonces cuando la puerta se abre de golpe.

Harry mira sobre el hombro de Charlie y ve a Draco Malfoy congelado en la puerta. Siente a Charlie reírse contra su clavícula y se separa de manera perezosa.

“Ah, hola Malfoy ¿Cómo has estado?” dice Charlie de manera casual. 

Harry quiere reírse de la expresión de asombro que tiene este en el rostro. Hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poner su cara de auror.

“Debiste tocar Malfoy, Weasley ¿puedes desamarrarme, por favor?” 

Draco Malfoy lo está mirando fijamente, con las mejillas sonrojados y una expresión extraña. Charlie se ríe y le lame la mejilla a Harry para empezar a quitarle la cuerda que tiene en las muñecas.

“Te veré después, lindo” dice Charlie y se da la vuelta para pasar al lado de Malfoy.

Harry se masajea las muñecas y empieza a abotonar de nuevo los pocos botones que alcanzó a desabotonar Charlie. De manera casual se vuelve y se sienta en su silla detrás de su escritorio. Señala la silla frente a él, Malfoy pestañeando lo hace. 

“¿Qué es lo que necesitas?” pregunta Harry amablemente.

“T-tú estabas…” balbucea Malfoy “Amarrado” 

Harry levanta las cejas con diversión y decide mentirle, porque obviamente Malfoy vio muy bien lo que estaba pasando, pero Harry está en su modo auror y le gusta molestar a Malfoy.

“Ah, sí. Charlie estaba mostrándome un truco nuevo, es verdaderamente bueno con los nudos” miente.

Malfoy lo mira y su expresión aturdida se aclara un poco.

“Vi muy bien lo que estaba pasando, Potter” dice, de manera despectiva.

Harry le sonríe de manera macabra.

“Agradece que todavía teníamos ropa entonces, _Malfoy”_ se burla.

Malfoy le lanza una mirada, todavía tiene un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

“No me jodas, Potter. ¿ _Eres_ el sumiso?” pregunta.

Harry se ríe, recordaba muy bien cuando Ron los había visto, él también había estado muy sorprendido del hecho de que Harry fuera capaz de someterse con tal facilidad. Pero a Harry no le importaba una mierda, a él le gustaba, no tenía por qué avergonzarse por eso, sin embargo, quiere reírse de Malfoy un poco más. Muerde su lapicero muggle y ríe otra vez.

“No lo sé Malfoy, tú fuiste el que me vio” le dice “¿Lucía como sumiso?” 

“Si, como una puta” dice, molesto.

Harry no entiende cuál es la necesidad de decir que el sumiso era una puta, pero igual no le molesta, sabe que este solo está intentado hacerlo enojar y no conseguiría eso jamás mientras Harry estuviera en su faceta de auror. 

“Entonces debería decirle a Charlie que me pague” pone los ojos en blanco “¿A qué viniste? ¿A llamarme puta?” pregunta, con amabilidad.

Malfoy aprieta la mandíbula, se le nota frustrado, pero Harry simplemente empieza a ordenar los papeles en su escritorio de manera distraída. Malfoy no dice nada por un tiempo.

“Vine a entregarte esto” dice y deja de manera brusca una carpeta.

Harry la abre y la ojea, es el caso donde tuvieron una demanda de un gobernador muggle. Está todo organizado, adjuntado todo lo del juicio y de lo que habían cedido para llegar a un acuerdo. 

“Oh, gracias Malfoy” sigue ojeando el documento hasta llegar al lugar donde tiene que firmar “Eres bueno en esto” dice distraídamente.

“Quiero saber…” empieza el rubio, Harry le da una mirada “¿Por qué un Weasley, Potter?”

“¿A qué te refier…?” Harry se detiene.

Evalúa a Malfoy con una mirada, sigue luciendo molesto, pero hay algo más, algo que pensó que nunca iba a poder ver. Malfoy tiene los ojos grises con un fiero brillo y la mandíbula apretada, los brazos en cruzados en el pecho y los labios fruncidos. Justo como hacía cuando no tenía lo que quería. Malfoy estaba _celoso._

“Estas celoso” observa Harry.

Malfoy aprieta tan duro la mandíbula que Harry cree que en cualquier momento se va a fracturar.

“No” sisea, enojado “Solo no entiendo porque él, ese maldito desperdicio de magia”

Harry lo mira y aprieta los labios para no echarse a reír a carcajadas. Decide jugar un poco, porque es divertido y le gusta provocar a Malfoy.

“No creo que sea un desperdicio. Hace unos nudos magníficos, y siempre es todo controlador y caliente” da un falso suspiro soñador.

Malfoy da un golpe en su escritorio que lo hace saltar, le lanza una mirada furibunda y se levanta, le arrebata la carpeta de las manos.

“Eres una puta, Potter” 

Pero Harry sabe muy bien porque Malfoy está enojado, se inclina sobre el escritorio, le da una sonrisa sarcástica a Malfoy.

“Puede ser, Malfoy. Pero no soy _tu_ puta y eso te enoja” se burla.

Malfoy le da una mirada de odio puro y se va dando un portazo. Harry no puede dejar de sentirse satisfecho.

**_Es difícil de creer, creo que nunca lo podré saber_ **

**_Sólo así yo te veré, a través de mi persiana americana_ **

**_Lo que pueda, lo que pueda suceder_ **

El lunes por la mañana está extrañamente tranquilo, teniendo en cuenta con lo caótico que había sido su fin de semana, entre las clases de bondage e ir al gimnasio, no le había dado mucho tiempo de acosar a Malfoy y aun así, lo que pudo ver el viernes por la noche era que Malfoy estaba muy enojado, su magia se había descontrolado y una pintura que estaba en la pared se había rasgado por ello.

Ve a Ron entrar a su oficina, con una sonrisa radiante y la expresión de quien ha cumplido todos sus sueños, Harry apenas le da un doble vistazo.

“Hable con Hermione” le informa. 

Harry sonríe a medias, está cansado, no ha estado durmiendo bien, las pesadillas otra vez le atacan con una brutalidad enorme. 

“¿Cómo te fue?” pregunta Harry, dándole un sorbo a su café negro.

“Excelente, ella también admitió que tenía curiosidad y… nosotros lo intentamos” dice emocionado. 

Harry intenta con todas sus fuerzas luchar contra el cansancio para prestarle atención a su mejor amigo.

“¿Y cómo te fue? ¿Lo hicieron con los consejos que te di?” pregunta.

Ron asiente efusivamente y da un suspiro soñador. Harry siente el familiar encogimiento de envidia en su estómago, se siente feliz por Ron, por supuesto que sí. Pero él siempre tenía todo lo que Harry no, una familia amorosa, una prometida y ahora también una vida sexual saludable, comunicativa y divertida.

Harry quiere echarse a llorar.

Hoy era uno de esos días donde no podía evitar sentir el increíble vacío que había en su vida, donde quiere acurrucarse en un rincón y llorar como un estúpido niño pequeño. No lo hace, le da una sonrisa a Ron.

“Estoy feliz por ti, Ronnie” le da una sonrisa suave.

Ron sonríe feliz.

“Gracias, compañero. Escuche rumores de que el viernes mi hermano fue visto saliendo de tu oficina, eso significa que…”

Harry lo interrumpe.

“Ron, sabes que tu hermano y yo no tenemos nada más en común que unas cuantas cogidas” da un suspiro cansado “Además, se va a ir para América.”

Ron da un suspiro infeliz, él intentaba con todas sus fuerzas que Harry encontrara a alguien que lo hiciera sentir satisfecho tanto sexualmente como sentimentalmente, Harry sabe que una persona no puede darle las dos cosas. 

“Harry, mereces a alguien que te amé como eres” dice, toda la felicidad inicial dejando paso a una mirada triste.

Harry pone los ojos en blanco, aun así, su corazón se retuerce en su pecho.

“Nadie podría hacerlo, Ronnie. Voy a morir soltero, me comprare 15 gatos” bromea, pero Ron no se ríe. 

“Harry…” empieza.

Harry niega con la cabeza y le da una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Ron.

“Estoy bien, Ro-ro” le da un apretón a la mano de Ron “Lo prometo”

Ron ni siquiera se mosquea ante el apodo, acostumbrado a toda clase de apodos ridículos de parte de Harry.

“Solo quiero que seas tan feliz como lo soy yo, lo mereces más que nadie” dice Ron con el ceño fruncido.

Eso hace que Harry se conmueva le da otro apretón a la mano de Ron y le sonríe, sabe que tiene al mejor amigo que puede tener por mucho.

“Lo sé, Ronnie, lo sé” 

Se embarcan en una conversación donde Ron le explica los detalles de antes y después de la conversación con Hermione, Harry se ríe muchísimos ante las situaciones graciosas y vergonzosas que le pasan a su mejor amigo en esa historia.

Más tarde ese día, Draco Malfoy se presenta en su oficina, hoy no tiene su acostumbrado traje muggle, sino que tenía una túnica azul oscuro bordada con hilos plateados que lucía costosa, tenía el cabello rubio estilizado que cae sobre su frente, es injusto lo bien que se ve.

“Oh, hola, Malfoy” dice casual “¿Qué se te ofrece? ¿has tenido avances en el caso?”

Harry está cuidadosamente preparado para ignorar la conversación que tuvieron el viernes y el hecho de que Malfoy lo vio casi cogiendo en su oficina, todavía tiene marcas notorias en el cuello, que no le dio la gana de esconder esta mañana, pero desea haberlo hecho, porque siente la mirada de Malfoy yendo automáticamente a su cuello.

Malfoy no le responde y se sienta frente a él, Harry no lo mira, nervioso.

“Quería disculparme” dice, después de cinco minutos.

Harry lo mira

ente, sin entender nada de lo que está pasando.

“¿Qué? ¿Por qué?” pregunta, dándole toda su atención.

“Por llamarte puta” dice, luce realmente avergonzado.

Harry pestañea, realmente no lo había ofendido, no era la primera persona en haberlo hecho (Ginny y algunos chicos lo había hecho muchas veces), la mayoría de veces era en la cama, pero no estaba preocupado por alguien usándolo de forma despectiva.

“Oh” dice Harry, arrugando la nariz “Si, si no te preocupes, me lo dicen todo el rato”

Draco aprieta la mandíbula, como si estuviera enojado consigo mismo.

“No deberías estar acostumbrado a que te llamen así” dice de mal humor. 

Harry le da una mirada y levanta los hombros, sabe que no debería, pero se había acostumbrado tanto que ni siquiera le afectaba, era como cuando alguien le decía marica.

“No te preocupes, Malfoy. En serio no importa, no eres el primero ni el último en llamarme así” le dice y abre un cajón para meter el documento que estaba haciendo.

Cuando vuelve la mirada hacia Malfoy lo ve luciendo todavía más culpable, eso no es lo que quiere Harry, estaba intentando aligerar el ambiente, así que intenta otra cosa.

“No te disculpes, tú fuiste el que casi me ve cogiendo con alguien en mi oficina, no te preocupes por eso” dice Harry y comienza a ordenar sus documentos en orden de prioridad.

“Eso no me da derecho a llamarte puta” dice Malfoy.

Harry tiene que darle la razón, así que levanta los hombros y se pasa una mano por el cabello enredado, desordenándolo más.

“No, no lo hace” dice con suavidad “Tranquilízate, me han llamado cosas peores” dice en modo de broma. 

Malfoy al fin parece rendirse con lo de sentirse culpable por lo del viernes, así que suspira y se descruza de brazos.

“¿Ronald sabe que te acuestas con su hermano?” pregunta, aún hay un gesto despectivo cuando menciona a Charlie.

Harry quiere reírse, se le notan los celos desde lejos, pero finge que no lo ve.

“Si” le contesta “Nos encontró de una forma...” se detiene recordando.

Era muy gracioso, Harry estaba _verdaderamente_ amarrado cuando entro Ron al cuarto y con verdaderamente amarrado Harry se refiere a que tenía unas cuerdas negras y enceradas alrededor del torso, el cuello y los muslos. A Ron casi le da un infarto.

“Mucho más que comprometedora” completa, aclarándose la garganta. 

Malfoy le da un ceño fruncido, pero se esfuerza por quitarse esa actitud de hijo de puta.

“¿Ustedes… están saliendo?” pregunta, inseguridad saliendo de su voz.

Harry suelta una carcajada, divertido.

“Lo último que yo haría con Charlie es salir” Harry se estremece “Suele… pasar lo que hace en la cama a la vida cotidiana y no me gusta”

_Además, era demasiado extraño cuando estaba fuera de la cama._

Malfoy lo mira fijamente, como queriendo decir algo más, pero no se decide así que Harry levántalos hombros.

“¿Por qué te importa de todas formas?” pregunta el moreno, firmando algo de manera distraída. 

No mira a Malfoy, pero lo siente levantarse de la silla y caminar, Harry está convencido de que se irá así que no se preocupa. Sin embargo, pasa todo lo contrario, Malfoy hace que la silla giratoria de Harry (por supuesto que tiene una silla giratoria, son cómodas) se voltee hacia él y lo encierra entre sus brazos. Harry traga saliva.

“¿Qué estás haciendo?” pregunta, con la voz temblorosa.

Malfoy le da una sonrisa irónica y se inclina hacia Harry, haciendo que Harry se intente apartar ligeramente.

“Creo que sabes muy bien que estoy haciendo, _Potter”_

Harry traga saliva y respira temblorosamente, lamiéndose los labios agrietados.

“N-no sé de qué hablas” dice.

Pero Malfoy no le presta atención, se inclina un poco más y acaricia el cabello de Harry con su nariz.

“¿Crees que no se de tu obsesión por mí, _Harry?”_ da una risa burlona.

Harry abre los ojos como platos y quiere huir de allí lo más pronto posible, sin embargo, Malfoy (Draco) está casi sobre él.

“¿C-cómo?” balbuceo, sin decir si era o no verdad.

Malfoy vuelve a reírse y pasa la nariz por su mandíbula, soplando aire caliente sobre su piel y haciéndolo temblar vergonzosamente.

“Me metí a tu apartamento” dice, mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja. 

_Merlín bendito, ¿es esto acaso un castigo divino._

“N-no sé de qué hablas” tartamudea, Harry en serio quiere huir de allí.

Malfoy se aleja de él, (finalmente) pero no deja que Harry se mueva, dándole una mirada dura y se mete la mano dentro de lo que debe ser un bolsillo, saca un fajo de fotos y las arroja al escritorio de Harry. Harry quiere esconderse debajo del escritorio o que la tierra se abra y lo trague, porque esto es tan vergonzoso que en cualquier momento su cara se va a incendiar de lo caliente que la siente. 

Unas de las fotos que hay allí, es la serie que tomó el día que Malfoy se masturbo. 

“¿Y entonces qué es esto?” Malfoy señala las fotos y levanta las cejas. 

Harry desea que Voldemort lo hubiese asesinado.

“Y-yo…” no puede terminar, demasiado avergonzado.

“Imagínate esto, Potter” empieza Malfoy “Quiero saber qué clase de juguetes tienes en tu departamento y cuando entro allí me encuentro que tu jodido departamento está empapelado con mi maldita cara” 

Malfoy se vuelve a inclinar sobre él, le jala el cabello para que Harry lo mire a los ojos, Harry se queja por lo bajo. 

“¿De-desde cuando lo sabes?” pregunta Harry temblando. 

Malfoy le da una sonrisa presuntuosa, y vuelve a darle un jalón brusco a su cabello para que Harry incline la cabeza hacia atrás. 

“Me metí allí el viernes en la mañana, iba a reclamártelo, pero” se detiene y muerde debajo de la mandíbula de Harry “ _¿Adivina_ qué? Entro a tu oficina y te veo siendo sometido por ese hijo de puta” 

Hay verdadero odio imprimido en la voz de Malfoy, Harry tiembla horriblemente cuando la lengua de su obsesión se desliza contra su cuello para seguidamente soplar sobre la piel húmeda.

“Draco… yo…” intenta hablar Harry.

“Silencio” dice.

Se saca la varita también de la túnica y asegura la puerta (Harry no está seguro de cuando la cerró) para seguidamente poner un hechizo silenciador. Le da a Harry una mirada malvada (Merlín se apiade de mi alma) y saca una cuerda, de las que Harry guarda en su armario, y se la tiene. 

“Póntela” ordena.

Harry no sabe en qué punto llegó todo a eso, pero ya se metió en suficientes problemas con Malfoy, no puede desobedecerle ahora, además, la erección en sus pantalones no se lo perdonaría jamás. Coge la cuerda y suspira, le da una mirada dudosa a Malfoy, porque si quiere usar _esa_ cuerda tiene que quitarse la túnica.

“¿Trajiste más?” le pregunta.

Malfoy deja otras dos cuerdas en su escritorio y suspira. Se desabotona la túnica con movimientos rápidos antes de poder acobardarse y pensar en lo que está haciendo, en dónde está y con quien está. La túnica cae a sus pies con un murmullo de tela, Harry se pone de pie y empieza a hacerse el nudo en el cuello, de forma experta.

“¿Sabes hacer _shibari_?” pregunta Malfoy, tiene las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos oscurecidos. 

Harry asiente.

“Si, me gusta. Aunque cuando si quiero algo rápido suelo usar cosas del bondage” dice sonrojado

Ya está haciendo los nudos que quedan a la altura de sus costillas y que le aprieta al respirar muy fuerte. La cuerda le da para que haga nudos hasta llegar al ombligo, Harry suspira y coge otra cuerda empezando un nudo en su mano izquierda, tragando saliva la pone detrás de su espalda y pasa la cuerda por los nudos anteriormente hechos, con habilidad que se ganaba solo después de _años_ de práctica, se amarra la otra mano, quedando completamente inmovilizado.

Malfoy vuelve a acercarse y le agarra la barbilla. Harry nunca ha deseado ser besado más de lo que desea en este momento.

Afortunadamente, no tiene que esperar mucho, porque los labios de Malfoy asaltan los suyos de manera agresiva. Saben a whiskey de fuego y a algo dulzón que no puede identificar. Antes de siquiera pensar en algo más, Harry siente el jalon de la aparición en su estómago. 

Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos está en la sala de Malfoy, la misma que ha visto tantas veces desde su departamento. 

“Te daría un tour” dice Malfoy, mirándolo a los ojos “pero ya conoces muy bien mi casa”

Antes de que pueda replicar, lo arrastra hacia lo que sabe es su habitación del nudo cerca de su ombligo, Harry suspira, sabe que le quedaran marcas de las cuerdas después, pero ¿a quién le importa? A él no, por supuesto.

El pantalón le aprieta la erección tortuosamente, quiere quitárselo, pero sus manos están atadas detrás de su espalda. Se deja llevar, aunque nunca llegan a la cama ya que Draco lo aprieta contra una pared de la habitación para besarlo.

"Odio ver sus marcas en tu piel" masculla el rubio contra sus labios.

Harry jadea y se estremece al sentir como le muerde agresivamente los labios para luego empezar a dejar un gran número de marcas alrededor de su mandíbula. Harry lloriquea cuando siente los dientes en su cuello, las manos de Draco ya se deslizan contra su torso, la textura de sus manos más las cuerdas tienen a Harry echando la cabeza hacia atrás con los músculos tensos.

"Draco..." suspira.

"Debiste pedirme ir a una cita y no acosarme de esa manera Potter" le dice Draco, riendo mientras le desabrochar el pantalón.

Harry está mareado, jamás ha sentido esa cantidad de placer. Además, Draco Malfoy le está hablando de citas. Podría llorar de la felicidad.

"Me... me gusta" balbucea "Me gusta mirarte"

Draco le da una mirada divertida. Se agacha y empieza a quitarle los zapatos de manera experta. Los lanza sobre el hombro para empezar a quitarle las medias también.

"Es divertido" dice Draco "pensar que estuve detrás de ti dos años y tú estabas acosándome, no sabía que eras bueno mintiendo, Potter"

Draco ya está halando sus pantalones de forma agresiva, dejando la ropa interior de Harry colgando de sus caderas. Harry se tambalea torpemente para dejar que le saque los pantalones.

"No sabía que estabas detrás de mí" dice Harry.

Draco se ríe y desliza sus labios sobre su pantorrilla, habla contra esta.

"Todo el mundo lo sabía Potter, sigues siendo igual de ciego"

Harry ve con asombro, como el rubio se acomoda de cuclillas y empieza a mordisquear sus caderas de manera juguetona. La cuerda en su torso le aprieta cuando jadea entre respiraciones.

"Pu-pudiste invitarme a una cita tú" murmura, temblando.

Draco le da una sonrisa misteriosa y empieza a deslizar más abajo su ropa interior, tarareando antes de comenzar a lamer la nueva piel que está descubriendo.

"Así no es como funciona" dice.

Harry está confundido por un momento, hasta que recuerda que en realidad está teniendo una conversación con el chico a sus pies.

"¿No?" Pregunta.

Draco niega y (por fin, gracias a Merlín) termina de quitarle la ropa interior. La erección de Harry salta y le da un leve golpecito en la mejilla a Draco. Harry cree que de verdad va a ponerse a llorar cuando siente la lengua de Draco en su glande, ha estado esperando por esto tanto tiempo que teme correrse demasiado pronto. 

Como temió, en cuanto Draco desliza su lengua contra una vena sobresaliente en su pene, sus piernas ceden y cae de rodillas en el piso. Draco lo mira fijamente a los ojos, están oscuros y lujuriosos, pero hay algo más ahí que Harry no puede definir. Este lo obliga a acostarse en el piso y se sube a horcajadas sobre él, aún totalmente vestido, el contacto con la ropa de Draco le hace hacer una mueca.

"Vi las fotos" susurra Draco "¿Te gusta ver esa clase de cosas? ¿Acaso Harry Potter es voyerista?"

Harry abre la boca para decir algo, pero lo único que sale es un jadeo cuando Draco se mueve sobre él.

"Responde" ordena el rubio con voz dulce.

Harry asiente, cerrando los ojos y arqueándose en la alfombra, quiere más, lo que sea.

"S-sí. Me-me gusta ver." Lloriquea cuando Draco se detiene, sabe que es lo que quiere que diga "Soy voyerista"

Draco chasquea la lengua y vuelve a mecerse sobre él. Lleva las manos tras él y Harry supone que se está quitando la túnica, espera que sea así.

"¿Así que le vas al bondage, al Shibara y al voyerismo?" Harry asiente sin pensarlo "¿Que otra clase de cosas sucias te gustan, eh Potter?"

La voz de Draco está ronca y baja. Harry suspira. Quiere sus manos sobre él, pero el rubio sigue trabajando con la túnica (¿por qué las túnicas sangre pura tienen que ser tan complicadas de quitar?)

"¿Por qué no lo averiguas?" Responde Harry

Draco deja caer la túnica. Es mucho más perfecto de cerca, si es siquiera posible. Harry puede ver las suaves pecas en sus hombros (agradece que no se quitó las gafas) y las cicatrices largas y pálidas (por las cuales Harry se disculpó hace años) lucen como si estuvieran emitiendo luz desde adentro.

"¿Estás retándome, Potter?" Susurra y se inclina.

Harry jadea y se arquea para tener todo el contacto posible con la piel de Draco, el rubio vuelve a reanudar el suave bamboleo de sus caderas, desliza sus dedos contra las cuerdas de su torso, desliza un dedo en el límite de las cuerdas rozando su piel.

"Te ves tan bien así" susurra "Eres tan sexy que es injusto, Harry"

Harry no puede hablar porque la mano del rubio ya alcanzó su erección, mientras su mano derecha empieza a desabrochar su pantalón.

"Draco..."intenta hablar "Draco ¿podemos ir a la cama?"

Draco parece pensarlo, ladea la cabeza y lame la nuez de adán de Harry antes de levantarse y ayudar a Harry. Lo sienta en el borde de la cama (que muy cómoda, por cierto) y se queda de pie mientras se termina de quitar la ropa que le queda. Harry disfruta el show que siempre ha visto desde su ventana más cerca que nunca. Lo disfruta y no le avergüenza para nada mirarlo como lo hace. Draco es sexy, se quita el pantalón de forma lenta y mientras se acaricia los muslos. Desgraciadamente no se quita la ropa interior, pero Harry se está bebiendo con los ojos las piernas de Draco.

"¿Te gusta verme con alguien más? Vi esas fotos también" susurra en su oído, acomodándose en el regazo de Harry.

Harry en serio odia no haber escondido las malditas fotos, hablar de eso era vergonzoso.

"Si, un poco" admite

Draco le da una mirada oscurecida.

"Tendrás que aguantarte ese fetiche, porque no dejaré que nadie te ponga las manos encima de nuevo"

Harry quiere decirle que así no es como funciona. Que solo le gusta si es su pareja con otra persona porque le es incómodo hacerlo el. Pero ante la mirada de Draco prefiere no mencionarlo, ya lo hablaran después.

"Creo que ahora" Draco pasa un dedo bajo la cuerda en su cuello "voy a follarte, pero no te irás de aquí sin follarme a mi"

Harry se estremece, cuando Draco desata sus manos de forma rápida. Harry las pone en su cintura, pero Draco simplemente se ríe e invoca la varita con un accio para amarrar las manos de Harry a la cama. Harry siente la expectación como una segunda piel, Draco tiene la clase de control que le encanta a Harry y que lo tiene casi derritiéndose en la cama.

"Abre las piernas" ordena.

Harry lo hace desvergonzadamente, apoya las plantas de los pies en la cama para quedar completamente expuesto, Draco murmura una cantidad considerable de hechizos pero que tienen resultados familiares para Harry, su entrada se siente húmeda y ligeramente relajada. Harry jadea cuando siente dos dedos largos y bonitos de Draco empezar a entrar en él. Quiere observarlo, al puñetero Draco Malfoy entre sus piernas, casi desnudo, con el cabello rubio cayéndole por la frente y una expresión de absoluta concentración. Pero en cuanto sus dedos tocan la próstata de Harry es inevitable que este cierre los ojos y se arquee en la cama, las cuerdas en sus muñecas jalando dolorosamente.

"Draco" jadea. "Por favor" ni siquiera sabe lo que pide.

Porque esto ya está llevando demasiado tiempo, Harry está acostumbrado a esta clase de prácticas sexuales, no necesita tanta preparación (10 minutos es demasiado) y lo único que necesita es la polla de Draco lo antes posible.

"Por favor... ¿Por favor qué? ¿Qué quieres?" Murmura Draco, lamiéndole un pezón.

Harry lloriquea cuando comprende el juego que el rubio está jugando, este bastardo quiere hacerlo hablar lo cual es bastante difícil teniendo en cuenta lo difícil que es para Harry vocalizar en este momento.

"Por favor, dentro de mi" lloriquea después de varios intentos

Draco le da una mirada macabra y Harry vuelve a echar la cabeza hacia atrás en cuanto siente como aparta los dedos de forma brusca. Lo siente murmurar otro hechizo y abre los ojos justo para presenciar como este se quita el resto de ropa que llevaba. Es tan hermoso que duele. Harry no lamenta no poder observarlo mucho tiempo, porque este se tiende sobre él y le coge ambas rodillas para que abra las piernas todavía más. Siente la punta suave de la polla de Draco en su entrada, pero está demasiado lejos como para empujarse contra ella.

"Mírame" susurra Draco, Harry lo hace "¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas deseando esto?" Hay un poco más de presión "¿En esto pensabas cuando me observabas desde tu departamento?” la punta ya se está deslizando dentro.

Harry jadea, pero Draco no le deja mover las caderas a su antojo. 

“Responde” susurra contra su oído.

“Yo…” intenta pensar, lloriquea con suavidad cuando siente la lengua de Draco en su pezón “JODER, DRACO, SI, POR FAVOR” grita, después de un momento desesperado.

Antes de que pueda volver a rogar, Draco empieza un avance lento pero constante dentro de su cuerpo. Sin poder evitarlo, Harry se arquea y vuelve a lloriquear, gimoteando largamente cuando siente por fin que las caderas de Draco se encuentran con las suyas. Draco murmura un accio y Harry no está pensando lo suficiente como para considerar el hecho de que siente una cuerda en sus muslos que lo obliga a abrir más las piernas.

Harry siente lágrimas de placer bajándole por el rostro, Draco tiene su cara enterrada en el hueco entre su hombro y su mandíbula respirando pesadamente, los golpes de su cadera son tan fuertes que la cama cruje de forma alarmante.

“Vamos bebé” susurra Draco “Gime para mi” 

En ese mismo instante la mano de Draco se envuelve alrededor de su erección, Harry grita por la sobreestimulación a la que lo están sometiendo, Draco había encontrado su próstata en la segunda o tercera estocada y cada golpe hacía que el cuerpo de Harry temblara, tiene los brazos acalambrados y las piernas con una ligera molestia pero no es nada comparado con el placer que está sintiendo. 

“Vas a llevarme a una cita después de esto” suspira Draco antes de besarlo.

Harry asiente sin siquiera pensarlo, Draco podría pedirle cualquier cosa y en el estado en el que se encuentra seguramente lo haría sin siquiera pestañear. Una mano de Draco está en su erección y la otra se envuelve en la base de su cuello para besarlo de manera fiera, deja besar cuando Harry jadea y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo el familiar hormigueo en su abdomen.

“Draco…” lloriquea 

Draco ya está moviendo su mano sobre su erección de forma rápida, mientras le da golpes de cadera todavía más potentes.

“Córrete para mí, bebé” le dice y muerde su cuello.

Eso es todo lo que necesita, se arquea y grita en medio de los espasmos del orgasmo, sus muñecas pulsando dolorosamente y las lágrimas ardientes le bajan por las mejillas. Draco da unas cuantas estocadas más, que lo hacen temblar por la sobre estimulación, antes de correrse con un gemido grave, agarrando sus caderas de forma brutal. Harry siente ese placer como si fuera suyo. 

Draco se derrumba sobre él y alcanza su varita de forma perezosa para desaparecer todas las cuerdas, en cuanto lo hace Harry se envuelve como un koala a su alrededor, las manos en sus hombros y las piernas alrededor de su cadera sin siquiera pensar en la mancha húmeda en su abdomen. Draco sonríe contra su hombro mientras hace un sonido divertido por lo bajo.

“Dejame limpiarnos” murmura divertido. 

Harry hace un sonido de negación por lo bajo, se siente muy cansado y solo quiere acurrucarse contra Draco. 

“Harry…” dice algo más, pero Harry ya se ha dormido.

Cuando Harry despierta está envuelto en los brazos de Draco, acurrucado contra su pecho y una manta los cubre a ambos. Los músculos del cuerpo le duelen como si hubiera subido una montaña corriendo pero siente los síntomas del post orgasmo aun presente en su embotada cabeza y en sus sonrojadas mejillas. Harry se levanta y se sienta en la cama, haciéndolo muy despacio para no despertar a Draco.

Sus muñecas ya están mostrando síntomas de empezando ponerse color púrpura. Alrededor de su pelvis hay un un montón de marcas de los labios de Draco, puede imaginarse muy bien cómo debe lucir el resto de el. Bien follado, brutalmente follado y entre otros sinónimos para describirlo. 

Sabe que debería volver a su oficina, pero sinceramente no quiere dejar a Draco. Le da una mirada sobre su hombro y sonríe. Draco también luce como si hubiera dado la follada de su vida. Con los labios rojos y un montón de marcas de dientes en la mandíbula y en los hombros, además de que tiene una expresión tranquila y exhausta en el rostro. Harry estira la mano y le mueve un mechón rubio del rostro, Draco murmura entre sueños y sonríe. 

Harry suspira, mierda, esta muy jodido. Hay un millón de posibilidades de que esto termine mal y sin embargo quiere arriesgarse si hay al menos una sola oportunidad de que salga bien.

El cuarto de Draco es como se lo imagino, sobrio, con pinturas en las paredes y libros en las mesitas de noche. Y por supuesto, un enorme closet. Harry se levanta y camina hacia allí para buscar algún tipo de ropa que se pudiera poner y que por supuesto, fuese fácil de quitar. Escoge una camisa simple, de una banda muggle que nunca pensó que Draco tuviera y se dirige a la cocina. 

Se entretiene buscando cosas en una cocina que no es suya y haciendo un _quiche lorraine_ con lo que puede obtener de la cocina. Esta tranquilamente frente a la sartén y tarareando una canción por lo bajo cuando siente que alguien se abraza a su espalda, sin poder evitarlo sonríe cuando siente un beso en la base de su cuello.

“No me dejes así en la cama, esta haciendo frío” dice, con su voz de niño malcriado.

Harry se ríe por lo bajo, encantado con esa actitud. Se pregunta si Draco va a ser así siempre cuando estén solos, esta deseando que sea así.

“Lo siento” dice, antes de estirarse y ponerle nuez moscada a la sartén “Pero tenía hambre”

Draco murmura contra su oído, un ruido que suena como negación, antes de empezar a deslizar sus manos desde la cintura de Harry hasta un poco más abajo con movimientos lentos. La respiración de Harry se atraganta. 

“¿Y yo no soy buen material para comer?” pregunta en voz baja, contra su oído.

Harry suspira y se recarga un poco contra el cuerpo semidesnudo y caliente de Draco. 

“No, déjame cocinar. Me falta poco”

Draco se ríe contra su oído, ronco y sexy. Harry está empezando a en serio proponerse dejarse llevar cuando siente como Draco abandona su espalda y lo deja con una sensación fría en la espalda. Lo ve dirigirse al sofá y dejarse caer en el 

En cuanto Harry termina de cocinar sirve para ambos, y se deja caer al lado de Draco, aun con una leve distancia entre ellos. Sin embargo, Draco le da una mirada por el rabillo del ojo y se acerca a él hasta que están casi sobre el regazo del otro. Es el mejor almuerzo que Harry ha tenido en años, justo después de la primera vez que pudo comer adecuadamente en su primer día en Hogwarts.

Comen en silencio, tranquilos. Sin embargo antes de que Harry lo sepa están en el piso, sobre la alfombra, besándose de manera fiera y luchando con la poca ropa que tienen encima. 

“Me gustaría ir a un parque de diversiones en nuestra primera cita” dice Draco con un suspiro mientras Harry acaricia su erección.

Harry no sabe qué clase de cosa tiene Draco sobre hablar de citas mientras están apunto de coger, tal vez sea porque sabe lo en descontrol que pone a Harry.

“Sus deseos son ordenes su majestad” murmura, antes de empezar a prepararlo para el próximo asalto.

Draco sonríe y lo besa de manera suave. Tal vez esto pueda funcionar entre ambos.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
